Koma Inu S-Class Trial Part Fire: Nagisa
"Hmm a vlocano eh? Well i guess i could use that armor i created based off of Roji's Earth Magic" Nagisa said looking up at the Mountain. "although as a water Slayer i kinda have problems with fire." Nagisa then placed the flare from the previous trial in her requip dimension as she requipped into a red color schemed outfit of her normal attire. This outfit was somewhat flame resistant but that's all it provided in terms of defense. She was now ready for the trial. Nagisa then begins climbing the mountain up the mountain at a fastish pace. She is taking her time though to avoid any nearby holes she might see. While looking for holes to avoid she notices a small glint underneath a large rock. she decides to check it out incase it is someone who needs help.Suddenly Nagisa jumps back barely avoiding a random small fire bursting out of the Rock. "Uh oh that can't be good" Nagisa says looking at the rock as it becomes a fire golem. "Well if i use my speed i could avoid the golem all together but then the Golem might attack the others I guess I'll just try to dowse it with water." Nagisa says as she bends back and breathes in the surrounding water molecules in the air and fires off a massive Water Dragon's Roar. Hopefully this attack would hurt the flame golem or put out its flames at least. The attack successfully puts out the flame golem so Nagisa proceeds upward the mountain saying, "hehe that wasn't to hard and now it won't hurt anyone coming after me". Nagisa continues up the mountain until she gets to a massive fire wall which she can go up or around. She tries to dowse it with a water ball but this ultimately falls since the fire evaporates the water before it even gets near it. "Hmm this seems like a challenge maybe a test I guess I'll try going through this giant wall of fire." Nagisa then runs through the fire. As she comes out of the other side she sighes at having only gotten slight burns but nothing serious. Nagisa Continues up the mountain until she rolls to the side barely avoiding being hit by a massive Molten lava hound. "damn it why can't this trial be easy and not have Molten beasts Water-Make Hammer" She says as a massive water hammer forms above the hound and slams on top of it. This sadly turnins the Hound into an Obsidian hound and angers the hound who attacks Nagisa who yet again barely avoids being bit as she requips her into her hands an Obsidian blade. She then cuts through the obsidian hound cutting it in half as she continues up the mountain yet again. "I'll have to think kaze later for the new sword it really came in handy." She then continue up the mountain until she saw the flag she needed to bring back. Something seemed off though off as Nagisa said "hmm I don't know this seems a little sketchy but hey it's the flag I need". She grabbed the Flag but suddenly as she grabbed the flag and tried to run back down the mountain, the rocks beneath her fell causing her to fall into a cavern in the mountain. A few minutes later. " ouch that hurt .... Oww!!" She says as she gets up putting pressure on her left arm. "Uggghh I must of Fractured it a little on my way down. I'll have to heal it before the next Trial then." She says as she walks deeper into the cavern hearing the rocks above her crumble and break. "Well there goes that exit and I can't use my Magic at the moment so I'll just have to press on." Nagisa continues on into the cavern. As she continues onward small stones around her light up. "Hmm I must be getting to something I hope its the exit" she says as she puts the flag into her pockets. Shs continues onward until she comes up upon a Lizard who chants "Tales of Time, Done with Rhyme, do you wish to pass?" "A talking Lizard... " Nagisa says staring at the Lizard. "Cool!!" She exclaims in innocent Glee. The Lizard simply and calmly repeats the Chant, "Tales of Time, Done with Rhyme, do you wish to pass?". Nagisa replies saying "Yes I wanna pass Rhyming Lizard" Nagisa hold her arms using her magic to slowly heal it. 'it would be best to start healing that bone now it will take a little time to do so'. "I open and close, filled with many details in the center. I will end but if my foundation is strong, I can be everlasting." The talking Lizard says as he stands on one of the glowing stones. "What am i?" "Uhhh School? wait no History?" Nagisa says stumbling as she tries to think of an answer. '''I really hate Riddles i am never good with them I was just lucky in the last trial being that i knew what a watabu was' ''Nagisa thinks to herself as the Lizard says "Is that your Final Answer? I don't mean that it is right or wrong but is that what you want to submit?" Thinking a little more Nagisa says, "Hmm Education that is my final answer". in reply to her answer the Lizard shakes his head and says, "Incorrect sweet girl, Do you wish for another so you may pass?" as he licks his lips. nagisa thinking it over then says "Yes I would like another Riddle please if that is okay? and if its not too much trouble could i have the answer to my failed Riddle." The Lizard smiles and says, "It is fine and to my previous Riddle the Answer was and is Book, Now for the Next Riddle, What is the part of you that can touch nothing but also everything?" Nagisa quickly and innocently answered "My heart" which caused the Lizard to reply, "Incorrect." "hmmm" Nagisa says thinking as she walks in a small circle. She then smiles slightly thinking she has gotten the answer. "Hmm my sould then similar to my heart it touches everything that i do but yet since it is not a physical thing it touches nothing" Nagisa says hoping she is right being only slightly unsure. "I really like these answers but they aren't quite right. This was based off a similar riddle but i changed ti to be human. Think outside the body." he said pointing behind Nagisa in the direction the shadows were being cast. "uhh my magic?" Nagisa asks kinda confused a little. "No think tojima's ,your guild member, magic." He said now pointing at his own shadow. "oh my shadow then" Nagisa says finally causing the Lizard to smile lightly and say "Yes your shadow young one" "Yay, I can go now right?" Nagisa says happily having Solved his Second riddle."or are you gonna try to eat me or something?" The lizard answers as he giggles a little, "you may pass. Now make your way the rest of the way down where the cave opens to the light." The Lizard then moves out of the way so Nagisa can pass by. Nagisa then continues on until she reaches the end of the cave going out into the light."ahh that cave was so dark my eyes are gonna need a second to adjust but then I'll go on plus this will give my arm time to heal a bit" Nagisa says as she sits down outside the Cave. After resting for a bit she continues onward to where she needs to meet up with her Proctor Nova Akira.